duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell
Cell is a card type. Details It was first introduced in DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact. They are considered to be the parts that make up a creature. Currently, they always have the Supertype of Psychic or Dragheart, and begin the game in your hyperspatial zone instead of your deck. Unlike the other card types, it doesn't have other characteristics, and there is nothing to distinguish between the faces of the cell. This card type is not printed on a card, and is only referred to for use by other abilities such as Psychic Link or Super Dragsolution. These abilities allow you to combine multiple creatures and flip them over into a single creature. Unlike the cells themselves, creatures made by the cell-to-cell links can differ in card types and have characteristics such as a Card Name, an Ability or Cost. Rulings The cell has no characteristics, other than that it is a spell. Therefore, it has no card name, cost or ability. Originally it had a civilization, but this was changed in the July 15, 2015 rule updates. *Even if Universe Lapia is in the battle zone which gives the Phoenix race to each card, it can't give a subtype to a cell. However, after the Psychic Link, the race can be added to the Psychic Creature. This is also true for All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul after the Super Dragsolution has been completed. Card Removal cards that target "cards" instead of "creatures" such as Lance of Tonginus can be effective against cells. After a single cell card has been removed from the battle zone, the rest of the card can't stay in the battle zone in an incomplete form, so the remainder of the cards must be removed. *This is also true for cells that have been flipped into by Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World, and they must be returned to your hyperspatial zone. If a card removal card such as Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy was to refer to the mana cost of the cell itself, it is treated as 0 for convenience. Civilization *As previously mentioned, cells originally only civilization as a characteristic (other than their card type itself). After the Duel Masters General Game Rules was established on July 15, 2015, it was decided that they now have no civilization, as it created confusion in handling deck building for the Monocolored Tournament events. Two announcements were given regarding this change. May 8, 2015 *Cells are treated as colorless as they don't have a civilization. Therefore, they are prohibited in use for the Monocolored Tournament events as they can't match the civilization as the rest of your deck. July 15, 2015 *Cells are treated as colorless as they don't have a civilization. However, for the Monocolored Tournament events, only the back of psychic super creatures being the same civilization as the deck are allowed. For example, the backside of Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord is the same Fire Civilization as Gaial Kaiser, and may be used in these events if a monocolored fire civilization deck was chosen. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Type Category:Cell